


Falling for the Objective

by Liliumite



Series: McHanzo Week Entries [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, First Kiss, First Meeting, First Time, Love at First Sight, M/M, McHanzo Week, NSFW, Young Hanzo, Young McCree, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliumite/pseuds/Liliumite
Summary: McHanzo week prompt: First timeMcCree accompanies Reyes on a mission to the Shimada-clan. He had a fairly simple objective: get to know Hanzo Shimada. However, nobody had told him how gorgeous the eldest son of the Shimada-clan was, and McCree falls. Badly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this artwork:  
>  http://sikinick.tumblr.com/post/153787393193/fast-doodle-nsfw-ish

McCree had grown to be a rather trustworthy member of Blackwatch within a few years. Morrison had a lot of doubts. Reyes pretended to trust the boy completely, but admittedly he worried from time to time about the mouthy wannabe cowboy. He kept his worries to himself however, boasting about the boy in front of Morrison, and kicking McCree in the right direction whenever necessary.

Things went well, generally speaking. Overwatch was shining brightly and fighting proudly. Blackwatch was running smoothly and silently. McCree was seeing the world and doing some good, in his own way. It didn’t take long for him to get a reputation within Blackwatch for being such a good shot. He was getting better at dead-eye, his accuracy kept improving, and his smooth tongue was often put to use when gathering intel and during interrogations. The only thing Reyes rather not had him doing was negotiations. His big mouth was guaranteed to get them into a mess, or so Reyes believed.

His mission to Hanamura was supposed to be rather unremarkable. Blackwatch has been building relations with the larger yakuza clans in Japan. These mafia were relatively reliable. They were criminals, but more organized than any other. Their alliance was therefore valuable in Reyes’ eyes. It wasn’t McCree’s first rodeo in Japan. He had visited two other clans with Reyes before. Both trips went relatively smooth. Today, Reyes would do all talking alone with the head of the Shimada clan and McCree was to gather a bit more information on the eldest son. Hanzo Shimada. Their reports had no information except his name and birthday, and Reyes wanted to know who the heir of this empire was.

McCree was relatively neutral on this mission. It sounded easy enough for him. He only had to behave nice enough and get the heir to open up a little bit. It sounded a lot better than his first time, where Reyes had left him alone with the wife (around McCree’s age) of the oyabun (maybe twice Gabriel’s age). All skin which McCree could see was covered with tattoo’s, her eyes stared daggers, and she probably had about 8 daggers on her, ready to murder McCree for staring. Not staring at this woman had taken all of McCree’s discipline.

Today, McCree simply hoped that the Shimada family wouldn’t test his discipline too much. Reyes told him before every of these trips to be as polite as he could, as their partners values honor above anything else.

McCree really wanted to behave and be polite. He really wanted to please Gabriel and get acquainted with the mysterious eldest son of the Shimada oyabun. He really did _not_ want to gape his mouth when the heir of the Shimada clan walked up to him, but he did.

_Reyes will have my head for this._

“You’re Blackwatch-san, am I correct?”

McCree stared at the long black hair, loosely tied back around shoulder height, a few bangs gracefully falling around his face, mysterious eyes, short but unmistakably strong body and the slight curl at the corner of his mouth. He was gorgeous.

“Yes. You’re Hanzo- Shimada- Fuck” McCree shook his head in frustration, realizing he was already messing up how he should address the other. “Shimada-sama, right?” he hoped it was not too late to correct himself.

“Hanzo is fine. Apologies, my father hasn’t told me your name, how can I call you?”

Something in Hanzo’s eyes made McCree believe he was seeing right through him. He swallowed and tried to take quiet but deep breaths to calm himself down.

“I’m Jesse McCree, but you can call me whatever you want, sugar.”

He realized a second too late how his flirty talks fell from his lips. Normally, it wouldn’t be a very big deal to flirt a little to get somebody to open up. However, this wasn’t a plan or a tactic. McCree was just falling into a terrible mess.

Hanzo’s eyes narrowed a little bit, but he eased up within a second, grinning a bit more. He looked around for a few seconds, as if he was looking for somebody, before speaking up again. “Alright, _Jesse._ Why don’t I show you around while we talk?”

McCree couldn’t reply, nodding eagerly and following Hanzo who was already walking to the door. A part of his mind warned him Hanzo was undoubtedly trained to kill, perhaps trying to lure him away to kill him silently and hide his body somewhere where nobody would find him. His heart was beating too excitedly to worry about it however.

Hanzo appeared to be unarmed, although it was hard to tell if there was anything hidden beneath the kimono-like dress which McCree could only poorly identify. It was not skin tight at all, plenty of space to hide a gun, blade, or anything else.

“You’re staring, Jesse. What is it?” Hanzo asked while they walked through the temple towards one of the many balconies overlooking the castle walls. He leaned against the railing, studying the tall brunette clad in cowboy-attire carefully.

“Ah- Sorry. Just wondering what you’re hiding underneath those robes.” Wait, that wasn’t right. “I mean, I wondered if you’re hiding some weapons underneath that- What is it called?” 

_Reyes will murder me slowly for this._

Hanzo chuckled softly and McCree loved the sound of it too much. “Kyudo-gi. It would translate to archery-clothes. I’m unarmed, why wouldn’t I be?”

McCree stared back at the gorgeous man. The weight of peacekeeper on his hip was suddenly heavy. He almost apologized for the fact he was armed, but decided against it. “I dunno, maybe you plotted to murder me, which is why you were taking me to a quiet place.”

“What is it you are wearing? It’s very unlike the Blackwatch uniform I saw before.”

McCree felt very relieved at the switch of subject. This was safer territory. Everybody always asked at some point why he looked like this. “You like it? It’s cowboy gear, which is my thing. Took Reyes a lot of convincing, but secretly he loves it.”

“You look like an old movie.” Hanzo merely said, which in McCree’s opinion was better than outright disapproval. “You are wrong, by the way.” Confusion was written all over McCree’s face. Hanzo smirked a little more. “You were wrong to imply this is a place quiet enough for a kill. You were also wrong to imply I need a weapon to take _you_ out.”

It felt like truck was hitting him, but he enjoyed it. Hanzo Shimada was something else. His whole body spoke of confidence. His tongue was sharp. He was dangerous. He was handsome.

“Do you _want_ me to show you a more quiet place?”

McCree nodded eagerly.

_Reyes will murder me if Hanzo doesn_ _’t._

It was a short walk to Hanzo’s bedroom. McCree hesitates a moment in the doorway, glancing around the bedroom. It didn’t look extremely personal. Was this truly the bedroom of the Shimada heir?

“Come inside, I don’t want you to be seen.” Hanzo said sternly as he faced the window.

McCree didn’t think twice, stepped inside and closed the sliding door. Again, he stared at Hanzo. His arms were moving, but otherwise he looked like a statue.  It wasn’t until the top part of the dark blue _gi_ came off that McCree realized what was happening. Hanzo turned around, and McCree gawked at _everything._ The tattoo looked stunning and sharp. A real artwork. But even without it, Hanzo’s chest was a sight to behold. It was well toned, and the skin was begging to be touched.

“What-” 

The room was small, so it only took two strides before Hanzo was right in front of McCree, placing his finger against his lips.

“I’m almost beginning to think this is your first rodeo, cowboy.”

The tone was almost patronizing. With a dedication to prove himself it was not his first rodeo, McCree grabbed Hanzo’s wrist, pulling the hand away from his face. He leaned forward for a hasty kiss on Hanzo’s lips. His rough goatee rubbed against Hanzo’s chin and Hanzo’s lips were soft and warm.

They looked each other in the eyes, a fire within them both. Hanzo ran his thumb over his own lips as he studied McCree. “You are tense.” He observed. McCree still held unto one of Hanzo’s wrists, and Hanzo used this to guide them over to bed. Hanzo sat down and pulled the cowboy down with him. “Why is that?”

McCree could still barely believe what was happening. This handsome man— his mission objective— had lured him into his bedroom. If he wasn’t on a mission and if this man wasn’t the son of the head of a criminal empire, he would have loved this. Or perhaps it was just so exciting because it was so forbidden.

“Your dad is going to kill me.”

_Which would save me from Reyes skinning me alive._

“Maybe… Jesse.” Hanzo said with a sly grin. His voice was smooth like silk and alluringly deep all at the same time.

Hanzo freed himself of McCree’s grip, now grabbing unto the red scarf tied around his neck. By now, it was all inevitable. With a firm but not harsh tug, Hanzo pulled his face closer, drawing him in for a kiss. This one was longer. It all started more gentle than the first one, but soon became more needy. McCree felt his heart flutter, he felt butterflies roaming in his stomach and his face was burning hot. He pressed back, needy and willing.

The kisses kept coming. Their hands got more and more involved. It all started with McCree cautiously exploring Hanzo’s chest. His fingers danced over the large tattoo and accidentally rubbed his nipple. Hanzo tensed a little at the sensation, but didn’t stop kissing the cowboy. Instead he reached underneath McCree’s shirt.

Soft and explorative touches became needier as well, turning into teases and tugs. Hanzo eventually pulls McCree even closer and licks one of McCree’s ears, earning shivers and a gasp. “Are you going to undress?” Hanzo whispered with a low but brisk voice.

McCree happily complied, getting off the bed and hurriedly starting to undress. There was no grace in the way he pulled his shirt over his head and kicked off his pants. Hanzo still watched him with a hungry smile as he undid his own pants.

Their clothes were left on the floor while the two men mingled together on the bed. They kissed feverishly, hands traveling down to their hips. For a moment, neither of them took the next step. It felt inevitable again, but they were both waiting to see who would take the first step. They were both erect and willing.

Eventually it was Hanzo who took the step and started to touch McCree’s dick. McCree wasn’t one to be quiet. The pleasure was audible in the way he was breathing. Hanzo’s handwork became firmer and McCree became louder. With his free hand, Hanzo guided McCree’s hips down so Hanzo could hold both of their cocks in his hand. He resumed pumping them both, moving his hand back and forth in a steady rhythm.

They were a mess, but it was perfect. They were breathing rapidly. McCree was already mumbling Hanzo’s name together with sweet nicknames. The gunslinger combed through Hanzo’s long black hair with his hand while he pushed his face against Hanzo’s head. The feeling of McCree pushing against him in need was lovely. Hanzo softly joined McCree with moans of his own and ended up climaxing before McCree did.

Hanzo sighed and a flurry of Japanese words fell from his lips as he twitched in pleasure below McCree. The cowboy’s hands tightened around him and McCree groaned even more desperately than before. Hanzo’s hand moved faster on McCree’s dick having a firmer grip now he only held McCree in his hand. McCree didn’t last much longer. With a few intense thrusts into his hand, McCree came with a loud call of Hanzo’s name.

McCree took a few seconds to pull himself together again and lift his weight from Hanzo. “Towel. It’s in the lower cabinet.” Hanzo said, his voice sounding less collected than before. McCree looked over at the beautiful man, but complied quickly before the cum on Hanzo’s stomach had a chance to become hard and sticky. He gently rubbed everything off before crashing back unto the bed, feeling content and a little exhausted.

Whereas McCree tried to put off any thoughts of the consequences, Hanzo seemed to be amused. “You’re loud. I recon part of our staff heard that. Maybe even father and your commander.”

“Was this your plan?” McCree asked with frustration, rolling over to Hanzo, pushing his face in the crook of the other’s neck. It smelled of sweat, apples and wood.

“When I saw you, I wanted you.” Hanzo said carefully, his fingers circling on the other’s back. “I haven’t thought about the consequences.” He added on a more quiet note. “Did you like it?”

McCree raised, eyes wide. “Liked? Darlin’ that was amazing-”

Hanzo smiled softly at the flustered cowboy. “Do you think you will be back?”

The answer was probably no, although McCree wanted otherwise. Only if Reyes wouldn’t figure out he just fucked with the eldest Shimada son, there was a chance. “Dunno, depends on business and if Reyes will let me see the light of day again.”

“Do you want to come back?”

McCree nodded eagerly.

“I’ll play my best cards then. Can I have your number?”

McCree’s heart fluttered and he nodded again. Hanzo moved away and grabbed his own comm. He swiped away some notifications and wrote down ‘Cowboy’. McCree told his number, not sure what Hanzo was up to, but not minding at all. Hanzo was calm and witty, and at least he had a plan. McCree wanted to trust him.

Hanzo rolled back to McCree, planting some kisses on his cheeks and lips. Like a lovesick puppy McCree whispered the sweetest compliments. A faint red blush appeared on the heir’s cheeks, but it was nothing compared to the way McCree’s cheeks burned.

“Perhaps it’s the best if you also play your cards carefully.” Hanzo said between his kisses. “Don’t mention what happened behind this door.”

“I’ll need to write down something though…” McCree mumbled, although he agreed it would be stupid to write down Hanzo was an amazing kisser.

“I’m a great archer. You spent all this time with me in the training grounds. Make up whatever you can think of, I can probably do anything you think of, and if you’re in doubt, you can sent me a text.”

“Can you do it blind?”

“In the right circumstances, yes.”

“A moving target while you’re blind?”

“Can be even easier since I can hear it moving.”

 “Now darlin’, that’s something I must see with my own eyes!”

Hanzo chuckled and kissed the cowboy’s forehead. “Another time. We should return, before your commander becomes suspicious.”

“What about your dad?”

“I’m on good terms, don’t worry.”

As they got dressed McCree kept asking questions about him, his father, his archery, and McCree was relieved to actually learn a little more about the man himself. When they were fully dressed, McCree pressed the shorter man into the wall, kissing him a final time. “you’re such a sweet lil’ honeybee, damn” he sighed. Hanzo looked a little confused at the expressions, but blushed at the context regardless.

“Do I need to say we also have to pretend like nothing happened when we leave the room?”

“You needn’t, darlin’, I’m just cherishing these last moments. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” McCree said, grinning at the way Hanzo was blushing.

“Shut up-” Hanzo silenced the man with a swift kiss, before pulling back and opening the door.

They walked a different route back. They passed by the training range, where they paused so McCree could look around. He asked about a few details, already weaving together details for his fake report. He had little choice but to make a fake report. He had to do it well. Any holes might make Reyes doubt his story, and if he found out the truth… McCree shivered at the thought.

Reyes and Hanzo’s father were waiting in the entrance hall. Hanzo’s father looked regal and graceful. Parts of a tattoo with a style similar to Hanzo’s could be seen. He didn’t look like a father who just heard a foreigner yell out his son’s name in pleasure. With relief, McCree politely bowed in the way Reyes had taught him.

Hanzo went to his father’s side and started to whisper in rapid Japanese. Their eyes were on McCree. Reyes’ stern glance shifted between the Shimadas and McCree. Neither of them followed a word of what the two talked about. Eventually the Oyabun cracked a smile and returned a small bow. “Thank you, McCree-san, for your visit. We hope to receive you again in the future.”

McCree had to try his hardest to not smile too much at those words. “Thanks you, Shimada-sama, it was an honor to be here.” He said, finally able to use some proper mannerisms. He faced Hanzo, still smiling brightly before bowing to him too. “Until next time!”

It wasn’t until McCree had arrived back in the base that he received the first message from Hanzo. It was a picture of him, wearing McCree’s red scarf. “Thank you for your present.” It said. It was only then that McCree realized that Hanzo had somehow stolen the red scarf. It was his favorite, but somehow, he didn’t mind the thought that Hanzo had it. It looked so much better on him. McCree couldn’t wait until he could see Hanzo again.


End file.
